


Aletheia

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t mind them. They just didn’t know what we are.” Daehwi had said. “Mortals are gullible like that.”“W-what do you mean?” Guanlin stuttered. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”Daehwi smiled and showed him a sun necklace, glowing brightly when he touched it with his palm. “I’m a demigod. I can sense that you are too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here I am, writing because a fic idea just popped into my head while I was studying for midterms. anyway, I was researching for details about the fic and I apologize beforehand if there are any mistakes. please correct me about the information... and I also understand that some might not be familiar with greek mythology and percy Jackson so questions are entertained! I hope y'all enjoy this...

  Guanlin can feel the cool wind hitting his cheeks and messing up his hair. He knows it’s a bad idea to practice archery in the middle of the night, but everyone should be fast asleep now and it’s his only chance to train and use the equipment without being judged. He eyes his hands covered in green scales and sighs.

 

  “Hey.” Guanlin almost drops his bow by surprise. The voice is familiar, but unexpected. He can’t help but frown at the said person who looks like death with his black outfit and skull necklace. Guanlin clicks his tongue but doesn’t comment on the choice of clothes since he knows Hades’ kids usually wears a lot of dark stuff giving off a _stay-away-from-me_ vibe.

 

  “Can’t you warn a demigod, at least?” he complains, lifting the bow up and angling the tip of the arrow on the circle base on his line of sight. Guanlin releases his hold on the arrow when the wind calms and hits bulls eye yet again.

 

  Jinyoung just offers him a small smirk. “You should be getting used to it. Anyway, be grateful that I visited you first instead of Daehwi.” The son of Hades nods in approval when he sees the arrow attached to the center of the red circle. “Impressive. If I didn’t know you are Hephaestus’ son I would’ve thought you are Apollo’s.”

 

  Guanlin shakes his head. “You would’ve gone to Daehwi first if you didn’t have something important to tell me. And… Daehwi is the son of Apollo but he’s not good at arrows, Jinyoungie.”

 

  “He’s good at something else.” Jinyoung grins devilishly. Guanlin snorts and whacks Jinyoung’s head. “Lin, I meant he’s an expert at instruments and treating people’s injuries.”

 

  The son of Hephaestus hums, setting the equipment on its proper place while Jinyoung is behind him, observing his every move. “Sure, that’s what you really meant.”

 

  Jinyoung raises his brows but never shoots a retort, meaning, the argument is already over. Instead, he says something else that catches Guanlin’s full attention. “I figured out a way to find your mom.”

 

  “Yeah?” Guanlin looks up at the night sky, feeling his heart pounding intensely against his chest. “They wouldn’t even let me out of here. The prophecy states fire and iron, which is related to me. Chiron wouldn’t take the risk.”

 

  “The prophecy was vague. It could literally mean anyone else. Besides, I have it planned already,” Jinyoung reasons. “I didn’t want to jeopardize your safety either but I also know your wish was to find your mom. Lin… I just want you to be happy.”

 

 

 

 _Fire and iron, silver and gold._  
_Once the past starts to unfold._  
_Death will come in the winter cold._  
_Beware, as you were told._  
_A monster, fearsome and old._  
_Will be unleashed, when stepped into the threshold._

 

 

 

  
  He didn’t know what was waiting for him in Camp Half-Blood. When he was seven, Guanlin learned that his aunt was not his real mom. Those days were hard since he couldn’t accept the fact that he was parentless, that he was abandoned by his own blood. The kids around their neighborhood called him a freak because of the scales on his skin. His aunt told him that it was caused by an unknown disease spreading on his skin.

 

  Guanlin had never felt so alone. His aunt was busy expanding their family business that she had no time to check up on him. Although his aunt provided him the necessities for daily life, he felt empty on the inside.

 

  He was ten when some monsters started following him. Guanlin was confused and lost. He was so scared of running into them again. Then, he met a son of Apollo. He was on his way back home when he noticed someone moving in to the empty house next to the Lai’s. The young kid wasn’t terrified or freaked out when he saw Guanlin’s physical appearance. Instead, he took Guanlin’s hand and dragged him to the playground. The other kids instantly screamed when they saw Guanlin.

 

  “Don’t mind them. They just didn’t know what we are.” Daehwi had said. “Mortals are gullible like that.”

 

  “W-what do you mean?” Guanlin stuttered. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

 

  Daehwi smiled and showed him a sun necklace, glowing brightly when he touched it with his palm. “I’m a demigod. I can sense that you are too.”

 

  He was eleven when he learned about a part of himself. He’s a demigod, the son of Hephaestus, god of fire and weaponry. That explained why he had the knack of building things out of scrap. He was twelve when he ran away from home and went to Camp Half-Blood with Daehwi, fighting off the monsters and accidentally unleashing his power. _Fire_. Since that day, Guanlin vowed to himself that he would never use it again because the fear on Daehwi’s eyes were apparent. The son of Apollo didn’t push him away, but Guanlin felt that Daehwi didn’t forget about how he was nearly engulfed in flames.

 

  The demigod still had a lot of questions in mind but if he’s in the camp, there’s a possibility that he would find the answers that he was so desperately seeking.

 

  
  At the age of sixteen, he’s just as confused as before.

 

 

 

  
  At Camp Half-Blood, he’s still an outcast, most especially to his brothers and sisters. They all claim that he’s cursed and once they meet his eyes, they will turn into stone as they all think he's related to Medusa... or the Gorgons. Ridiculous since Jinyoung and Daehwi didn’t even turn into a rock. Just because he has green scales on his skin doesn’t mean he’s not a demigod like them too. Actually, Guanlin doesn’t know the reason behind his appearance. Because he’s insecure of it, the demigod wears long-sleeve shirts and hoodies even with the sweltering heat. He also wears a facemask to cover half of his face. It’s a futile attempt, but it makes him feel better. Unexposed to the eyes of the public.

 

  “Hey, Guanlin!” Daehwi chirps and sits beside him on the table when they are eating breakfast. Hardly no one pays them any attention anymore since they are used to the sight. Even so, a lot of demigods adore Daehwi. One, he is the son of Apollo who can work wonders when it comes to treating wounds and injuries. Second, he is a nice and cheerful kid. Daehwi is incredibly good at talking (a lot). Guanlin can stay mute forever and Daehwi won’t stop chattering.

 

  “Hey to you too.” He responds. “Eager to win capture the flag later?”

 

  Daehwi giggles, firmly nodding his head. “Can’t wait to bring down Daniel’s team. We have the ace in our side. Ong Seongwoo? Definite win. He’s a pretty good strategist… and everyone knows Daniel is whipped for him.”

 

  “Jinyoung is in Daniel’s team, Daehwi.”

 

  “I already told him not to attend. I don’t want to risk it, Jinyoung’s too good at sword-fighting as much as I wanted to deny that fact.”

 

  Guanlin laughs softly. “Just eat your food and go, yeah? You have a long day ahead.”

 

  He averts his eyes from Daehwi and looks ahead of him, only to catch a certain Aphrodite kid staring at him. Guanlin is used to everyone shooting him glares, but this demigod, he can’t pinpoint what that stare is all about. Finally, he breaks their eye contact and goes off to Poseidon’s table, sitting with Daniel and Jaehwan.

 

  Later on, Guanlin found out that his name is Jihoon. He just recently arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and the son of Hephaestus ponders on how the son of Aphrodite had survived the outside world with all the monsters lurking and waiting to pounce on demigods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are finally done, ashsjsjs. i hope i can be able to update regularly. thank you for the positive comments, i really appreciate them. i promise i'll try my very best to make this story enjoyable...

  Guanlin can hear the cheers coming from Seongwoo’s team, indicating that they have indeed won capture the flag. Daehwi is practically glowing from afar, all smiles and surrounded by campers who give each other a congratulatory hug. He ignores the burning sensation on his chest.

  
  After all these years, the desire of acceptance is still strong, lingering against the back of his mind even though he learns that if he has Daehwi and Jinyoung by his side, it doesn’t really matter when others shy away from him.

  
  He walks away, tugging the sleeves up to cover his green scaled hands.

 

 

  
  Guanlin finds himself in an archaic pavilion, vines twirled around the pillars, flowers wilted and golden brown leaves scattered on the ground. He doesn’t have an idea where he is but he tries leaving the pavilion to explore the place but halts as soon as he noticed a figure dressed in white, trinkets adorning her smooth flowing hair. She has a faraway gaze on her eyes, resilient and unwavering. When she turns to look at him, Guanlin feels a shiver run down his spine.

  
  She has a round face, small nose, and long dark eyelashes falling over her eyes. He had never seen mythical beings since he was born with the exception of monsters and beasts that loomed around him when he was young so he was quite in awe of the radiance she exudes. Guanlin can’t deny the fact that she’s beautiful. She must be a nymph guarding this place or even a goddess… he can’t recall and it’s difficult to identify her.

  
  “He’s slowly rising,” she says, her voice an echo against the wind. “You have to make your move soon, demigod. Before it’s too late.”

  
  Autumn leaves swirl against his feet, forming into what it seemed like a figure of a she-wolf nursing two infants beneath. From what Guanlin remembers, Daehwi told him a story about how Rome started after excitedly suggesting that they should go to Rome someday. It’s a representation of Lupa raising the twins, Remus and Romulus, the two important figures who made Rome into what it is now.

  
  _Is this about the prophecy? Who are you referring to_ … he wants to ask but the words seem stuck on the back of his throat.

  
She flicks her fingers and the leaves fall to the ground in a pile. “I cannot let you stay here for too long. You’ll know where to find this place again.”

  
The mysterious woman gradually turned into mist, but before she can completely disappear, she warns Guanlin with these words.

  
“Don’t let your guard down even once, son of Hephaestus.”

 

  
  He opens his eyes, momentarily forgetting that he’s on a branch and carelessly fell asleep while watching the smoke go through the air in a distance. Guanlin loses his balance, teetering against the edge before dropping from the branch. Guanlin braces the impact, thinking of the broken bones he will most likely have. He can almost imagine the gods and goddesses laughing at his misery from above. _Great_.

  
  Instead of the hard ground, he stumbles against someone and hears a yelp coming from the person. Disoriented, Guanlin groans and tries to sit up. He doesn’t realize he had been screaming profanities earlier and his throat hurts like hell.

  
  “Get off me!” he hears someone say, belatedly discovering that there’s a demigod underneath him groaning in pain. When he comes back to his senses, he recognizes him as the son of Aphrodite, eyes training over the whimpering boy, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

  
  "Shit, sorry. I, uh… are you alright?” Guanlin tries to offer his hand after hoisting himself up but the demigod shakes him off, wobbling a bit after standing up.

  
  Jihoon looks at him, eyes roaming from the head down to his feet and he instantly feels conscious by the depth of that gaze. Guanlin pulls his hoodie over the top of his head to hide his exposed face but the son of Aphrodite just clicks his tongue.

  
  “I’m fine, but what were you doing here? The campers are gathered over the bonfire,” he says.

  
Guanlin raises his brows. “And you? Why are you here?”

  
Jihoon shakes his head and heaves a sigh. “You should answer my question first before probing.” He looks at Guanlin straight in the eyes and adds, “ _Truthfully_.”

  
  Even though the son of Hephaestus wants to avoid the question, his tongue seems to move into its own accord and chooses to speak. “I felt like I'm unneeded there. They wouldn’t want to have a freak with them.” He instantly clamps a hand on his mouth and glares at the son of Aphrodite with a smug grin on his face. “You used charmspeak against me.”

  
“To answer your question, I’m here because I didn’t feel like attending. And then we happened to bump into each other,” Jihoon utters, lips forming into a wry smile. “I didn’t mean to, but I guess my power is just too strong.”

  
  Guanlin grumbles under his breath before turning on his heels. He stops midway to glance at the son of Aphrodite. "Forget about what I said earlier.”

  
  He walks away after that, missing the glint on Jihoon’s eyes.

 

 

  
  Guanlin is about to head to the Hephaestus table and eat a well-deserved breakfast when Daehwi came bounding to him, screaming into his ears. “Mr. D came back from his trip to the Athens and issued a quest to you regarding the prophecy from three days ago.”

  
  Guanlin hisses softly before widening his eyes, bewildered and confused. “What? I thought Chiron wouldn’t allow it?”

  
  “It had been a long time ago since a prophecy has been spoken by the Oracle of Delphi itself. They were confirming if the foreshadowing is not a sham.” Daehwi grasps on the fabric of his hoodie before dragging him to the Big House, specifically in Chiron’s office. Due to the fact that technology and demigods do not mix, the room is bronze-shielded. A boom box is situated in the corner which plays horrible music with some guys singing opera in Italian.

  
  The head of the Hades Cabin (read: Jinyoung) is sitting on the chair in front of Chiron’s desk. The centaur is currently pacing back and forth into his office then stops when he notices Guanlin and Daehwi’s presence.

  
  Jinyoung winks discreetly at Daehwi. The son of Apollo’s face reddens and Guanlin feels the urge to puke his guts out. Chiron clears his throat and everyone’s attention is instantly on the centaur.

  
  “Fire and iron. The prophecy is obviously addressed to you,” he starts, glancing at the son of Hephaestus. “Yesterday, Hermes told Dionysus about an incident. Some houses were burned down on Italy and no one knew the reason why the flames had started. Also, it seems like the Ring of Gyges was stolen. The gods and goddesses wanted it back to its rightful place because once it goes into the wrong hands, there will be a huge disaster.”

  
  “The ring's owner was unknown, but many years ago, it was said that a shepherd discovered a cave and stole the ring from a corpse. After finding out that he can be invisible by using the ring, he arranged himself to become the messenger of the king. Seducing the queen and killing the ruler without getting found out, he became the king of Lydia,” Chiron adds.

  
  “A monster also escaped from Tartarus sixteen years ago. Seems to it that he hasn’t gained his full power yet. According to my investigation from the Underworld, he’s the giant Cacus who was slayed by Hercules in the past,” Jinyoung continues. “And I believe he’s the reason behind the incidents in Italy and the stolen ring.”

  
  “I had a vision last night,” Guanlin says and tries to think about what happened in his accidental trip to the pavilion. “I was in a pavilion and saw uh… I think she’s a nymph or a goddess. She didn’t tell me who she is, but she told me I must make a move because he’s rising and she probably meant the monster. She also showed me Lupa and the twins who started Rome.”

  
  “Would you be able to identify where that pavilion is?” Chiron questions, eyeing the son of Hephaestus with a gleam on his eyes. “It seems to me that she’s telling you to go to Rome. The giant Cacus is said to have lived in a cave in Palentine Hill.”

  
  “Yes I can,” Guanlin confirms, before another thought comes into his mind. “If I’m going to a quest, who will be accompanying me?”

  
  Chiron nods his head in understanding. “Me and Dionysus have already decided that based on the prophecy and the visions I had last night. Son of Ares, Park Woojin and son of Aphrodite, Park Jihoon. And you Lai Guanlin, will be the leader of this quest.”

 

 

  “An odd combination, don’t you think?” Dionysus says to Chiron, lifts the glass and drinks the sweet wine. “Their mother and fathers had a history among them. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus so that Hera could be released. It was a deal Zeus made and I was the one who relayed the message to Hephaestus. However, Aphrodite and Ares had a secret affair that was later on discovered by the god of fire and blacksmith.”

  
  Chiron shakes his head. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. Those kids barely knew each other. If the mission would fail—“

  
  “Silver represents the Falcata Sword used by Woojin he acquired from his ancestor who was a part of pre-Roman Lusitanian tribe. The falcata was used to great effect by the armies of Carthage in their wars against Rome. The gold in the prophecy probably is associated to the golden apple of discord as a prize of beauty. Aphrodite was chosen among the other two goddesses because she offered to give Paris the most beautiful woman in the world,” Dionysus explains while Chiron feels skeptical about the whole thing. He saw odd things from his vision, but it was still too vague so he’s unsure of what would his decision be.

  
  “An odd combination indeed,” he comments. Chiron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jihoon has the rare ability of charmspeak. He’s the only one who has it and would be useful to their mission.”

  
  Dionysus chuckles amusedly, clinking his glass against the table. “Visions and prophecies… they wouldn’t be clear unless the event starts to take place.” He turns to look at the mentioned demigod who’s currently hanging out with the Apollo kids. “Charmspeak is a powerful ability and the demigod who has it is both lucky and unlucky.”

  
  “Every power is dangerous once used for evil,” Chiron says. “But you’re right. Everything happens for a reason as it was already woven by the Fates. We cannot control life and death.”

 

  
  Guanlin feels nervous. Not only he’s chosen to go to a quest, he’s the leader of the said pursuit. Besides that, he doesn’t really know Jihoon and Woojin that much. All he knows is that Woojin is good at swordfight and is friends with Samuel. Jihoon, however, their first encounter is still fresh on his memory and he’s not sure if he can pull this off if he’s with the son of Aphrodite. Packing his stuffs, he found picture of him, Daehwi, and Jinyoung. Smiling at the memory, he slips the photo inside his pocket.

  
  That time, it was Guanlin’s 15th birthday when Jinyoung shadow travelled them into the nearest photobooth, as per requested by Daehwi. They only had one photo since demigods couldn’t be exposed to the outside world and using technology would endanger them so they went back immediately.

  
  “Look, he’s so happy he already got his quest ahead of us,” one of the Hephaestus kid says purposely aloud to everyone in the cabin.

 

  "Whatever. Didn’t you hear the prophecy? That freak’s destined to die anyway.”

 

 Guanlin lowers his head and slips on the facemask, not wanting to deal with all of the hurtful words they are throwing at him.

  
  
  "He’s such a loser, why does he even have green scales?” Everyone _laughs_.

  
  Guanlin tries to ignore them, stands up and slings the bag on his bag in order to leave the cabin but he trips over the scattered gears his brother intentionally threw on his path. The jeers and the taunts doesn’t stop.

  
  
 He haven’t even gone in the quest yet and they already want him to die. Guanlin heaves a sigh, hoisting himself up before leaving through the door. It’s not like it’s any different everyday when they see him, the way he’s treated… like he's not one of them, it hurts all over again. Guanlin shakes his head. He will not let them affect his mission. He vows to be a successful leader in the end and uncover the truth about his past.

 


End file.
